The Lonely road to a Miracle
by OriginalAwesomeSauce
Summary: Summary listed inside. Rated T for cursing. May not be suitable for children. Enjoy!Scones! Scotty&Bones
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The lonely path to a miracle**

**Summary: McCoy finds himself crushing on the captain… So what happens when the good doctor is drunk during a conversation with a certain Scottish red shirt? **

**Pairing: McCoy/Scotty**

**Warnings: 1) OC: Sean Carter (Engineer) 2) I'm crazy 3) Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line you are receiving.**

****This story will be made using short chapters. The good part, is that means more frequent updates. :D (I _estimate_ 275-500 words per chapter. Maybe more if you get lucky.)**

***Star Trek 2009 movie, just in case someone didn't notice.. :} **

**McCoy's POV**

I've been having people walk in left and right all day.. Jim got us into trouble with some damn klingons and now the ship is malfunctioning everywhere_. _The sickbay door slides open. "Sean. What happened?" I ask, surprised. "I cut my arm pretty bad." Sean says, revealing his injury. "Good God man! How'd that happen?" I ask, seating the young engineer. "I was helping Mr. Scott and Mr. Kyle with the transporter, and I got stabbed with a screwdriver. When we tried pulling it out, it tore my arm up pretty bad." "Yeah, I can see that." Damn these clumsy engineers.

"So, doctor. How are things going with the captain? You still like him?" Asks engineer Carter, quietly, as I am working on his arm. "I need to focus on work, Sean. We can talk about this later." I reply, as Kirk walks in. "You can talk about what later?" Kirk asks, eating an apple. "What are you doing here, Jim?" "You, Scotty, Spock, and myself are beaming to the surface of the planet." "The surface of _what_ planet, Jim?" I ask somewhat harshly. "The one we just came to. I don't know the name, it was too complicated to pronounce. But, We're beaming to the surface to try and find something that could help us with the ship." "So you're beaming down the four highest ranked people on the ship." "Exactly, Bones. Get done here, we leave as soon as you get to the transporter room." Kirk says as he leaves. Dammit, Jim. I'm a doctor not a miracle worker.

"You'll be fine, now. As soon as you're ready you can go back to work. You can reach me by communicator if, for any reason, I need to beam up." "Thank you, doctor." "Sean, how many times have I told you, call me Leonard, McCoy, _something_ unprofessional." "Okay, McCoy. Good luck down there." Good luck isn't good enough. You need great luck to survive on an unknown planet with Jim…

**End Chapter one.**

**Author's note: Short, I know. I warned you. It's okay though, part two will be up tomorrow…. Should my life go rightly. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Part two. I know, it's almost midnight. But I got it up. Enjoy, my little crazy reader(s).**

**McCoy's POV**

"Ahlrighty then. Everyone's here cap'n." "Thank you, Mr. Scott." "I don't see this going very well, Jim." "Aye, cap'n. Doctor McCoy has got a point." "Thank you for the concern, but what can possibly go wrong with a crew like this?" With you, we could… I don't know… Maybe get in trouble with the inhabitants and be killed for a sacrifice to some god that doesn't exist? "Energize." Said the captain, demandingly. Before I knew it, our atoms were being scattered throughout the transporter.

…

"This is it, boys." "Everyone have their own body parts?" I joke. "Wha' exactly are we lookin' fer cap'n?" "Anything that might help fix the ship. Spock, come with me. Scotty, Bones, you two stay together. I don't want any of us being injured." I was really hoping I could be the one to work with Jim, but I'll always take second place to Spock.

"Doctor, are ya coming, lad?" "What? Yeah. I was just… thinking." "About wha'" Asks Scotty, concerned. "We're friends, right Scotty?" "O' course, doctor. Why wouldn't we be?" "I was just wondering…" After a few moments of silence, Scotty decides to speak up. "Wha' were ya wonderin' fer?" "I feel so childish saying this… but, if I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?" Scotty laughs. "O' course I can. Wha' is it yeh would like to tell me?" "I… I, uh_.." _I freeze_._ "You wha'?" "I think I like Jim." "That's great." "Really, Scotty? He's in love with the freakin' green-blooded-hobgoblin!" "Think positively now, Doctor."

"Honestly, whenever Jim goes to some random planet I'm afraid he'll find some way of dying… I can't stand not knowing where he is when he makes us split up." "He has a Vulcan protecting 'im, doctor. He'll be fine." "Right. _Him_ again." "Sorry, doctor." "I need something to get my mind off all of this…" "How 'bout, when we get back to the ship, ya come to my quarters and we have a couple o' drinks and talk some more?" "That actually sound fairly pleasant. Thanks, Scotty." "Anytime, doctor."

After a few hours, everyone was beamed back aboard and the ship was being fixed; slowly but surely.

**Author's note: You should be getting the vibe that McCoy thinks he likes the captain by now. (If you aren't, YOU'RE C.R.A.Z.I.E.R than everyone else. :) Just kidding… I think…) Anyway… So, Scotty likes McCoy; McCoy likes Jim; Jim likes Spock; and Spock (obviously) likes Uhura. Fun, right? It'll get funner, trust me. I thought about making this chapter longer and cutting out that last paragraph but… I didn't wanna go into the next few scenes in the same chapter as all this; but for the record, I _did_ add that last paragraph once I figured that out. *And yes, 'Microsoft word', I DO know that funner isn't a word, I just like annoying you!* :D Have a good day. I'll try to update soon, but I will need **_**motivation**_** for that. *wink wink nudge nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I can't capture Scotty's accent too well, for this I am very sorry… :( I **_**am**_** trying, though! I am not Scottish, so I kinda have to pick and choose what I think works and what I think doesn't. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears! Enjoy the third installment of 'The lonely path to a miracle' (If I start calling it TLPM, don't be surprised. I shorten a lot of things).**

**Scotty's POV**

Ahm in my quarters, waitin' for the good doctor to arrive. All o' a sudden the door opens and McCoy enters. "Hi, Scotty. I would've knocked, but I was out there for the past fifteen minutes debating with myself if I would rather just walk in… I ended up using my medical override code…" Rants McCoy, without takin' a breath. "It's fine, doctor. Thanks for stopping by." Ahm overjoyed he came. He's the most amazin' man Ah've ever met. "Would yeh like a drink, doctor?" "Please." I pour both o' us a drink as we take are seats on the edge of my bed. "It's all my fault Jim likes him.." "Wha' do yeh mean?" "I'm the reason he's even on the Enterprise… He was supposed to be on academic suspension… I dragged him along because I couldn't bear to see him feeling useless…" "If that's the case, yeh are a hero, doctor. He's the one who saved the ship. Since you're the reason he was on in the first place, _that_ makes yeh a hero." I say, as doctr McCoy looks confused.

"I never thought about that.." "If he wasn't on the ship, yeh and Ah, we wouldn' even be here. It's a chain reaction that all leads back to yeh." McCoy takes a few drinks. "Would yeh like more, doctor?" He gives me his cup, and Ah refill both are drinks.

A 'few' drinks later~

"I haven't had this much to drink in forever!" "Aye. Nor have I, doctor." I say, even though ah barely drank anythin' at all. "I've already told you, Scotty. Call me Leonard." "Aye, Leonard. It's gettin' late. Should ye be gettin' to bed?" "I probably should. Will you walk with me back to my quarters? Please?" Ah never knew he could pull off a puppy dog face… He is a lot drunker than ah am.. Maybe Ah should.. "Aye, Lenny. I shall." And way too soon, we were almost at 'is room.

"Hi, boys. What are you doing up this late?" "We could be askin' yeh the same question, cap'n." Cap'n Kirk laughs. "Are you two drunk?" "He is, Ahm not." I say. "McCoy, you're drunk?" "Why do you care, Jim? Scotty, can I just get to bed, please?" There he goes with 'is puppy face again. "Ahlrighty, doctor. Goodnight, cap'n."

"Scotty?" "Yes, doctor?" "Thanks for a really fun day. I'll see you tomorrow." I look confused as McCoy steps closer to me. He brings 'is face to mine, and kisses me. "Goodnight, doctor?" He winks as he walks into his room.

…

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyeded it. *For Scotty, I say 'are' instead of 'our' PURPOSELY because I think it fits his accent more. Yes, I am hyped up on chocolate. Please don't tell the angel on my shoulder! He'll get mad at me… :( He says chocolate makes me hyper and then I see elephants and unicorns. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hiya. Welcome back. I'm not as hyper as last time, I think. I hope you're enjoying this story…. Hey! Stop staring at my unicorn! What'd he ever do to you? **

**Mercy Rule: Thank you very much for your feedback! You see, I used to write like that, or more like that than I do, but I got snapped at for it pretty bad, badly? Whichever's right. :D If you would prefer, I can go back to that. Again, thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it.**

**Over the next few chapters, I won't be attempting Scotty's accent. If it confuses anyone, please tell me. I will figure something else out if it does.**

**McCoy's POV**

I have to spend the day in the bridge today – it's what I do on days I'm on call. I stay in the bridge until I'm needed elsewhere. It's kind of what we all do, actually. I don't even remember last night… and my head hurts… The turbo lift door opens, and the captain moves to make space for me.

"How was last night, Bones?" Jim says, something in his voice I can't pinpoint.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Scotty?" I take a few moments to think.

"What about us?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" He says, awkward smile on his face, obviously trying to get _something_ out of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jim."

"You _were_ really drunk- weren't you!" He says, with a smile that's a cross between amused and completely… ecstatic.

"Probably. What happened?" I say, starting to get frustrated.

"All I saw was him walking you to your quarters and then you were all 'thanks for tonight' and you kissed him." The turbo lift door starts opening.

"_I kissed Scotty?"_ I said, apparently way too loud, the entire bridge was staring at us.

Scotty looks down in shame. "Maybe you two should talk this over." Jim says, walking toward his seat.

"I'm very sorry, Doctor… I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"From my understanding, I kissed you. Why are you sorry?"

"Well… I'm the one who gave you the drinks in the first place… and… I.." I look towards Scotty, waiting for an answer. "Can we talk about our problems later?" He seems to be disliking the attention. I grab Scotty's wrist and pull him into the lift. I let it go for a few seconds, then I press the stop button.

"You what?"

"Well, I don't know if it's much, but I told you I love you." Scotty says, looking kind of scared.

"I already knew that, Scotty. That wouldn't have influenced me to kiss you."

"Then… Why?" Scotty asks, obviously becoming increasingly more confused every time I open my mouth.

"Well… If you exclude Jim, and according to some people the Vulcan, I'd have to say that you're the most crush worthy guy on this entire ship." I say, showing fear of seeing his reaction will be. We stand there in silence for a moment, until Scotty decides to speak.

"No sir. That'd be you, doctor." He says, confidently. He's, apparently, put a lot of thought into this.

"Scotty.. I.." I stumble over my words, unsure what to think. I don't know how to react, or know what I can say that won't upset him.

"It's okay. I understand." Says Scotty, defeated.

"Scotty. I like you, I do. But I can't handle a relationship right now." I say, thinking back to Joanna. I wonder how she'd take it – me dating a guy, I mean… I sure do miss her.

"I understand entirely if you don't wanna be seen with me anymore." I stare, not knowing how to react – Scotty's a good friend, how could he think I'd abandon him? "Or.. do, you?"

"Of course, Scotty! You're still one of my best friends. And please, call me Leonard. I prefer it, really." He smiles, even though he's disappointed. The turbo lift starts moving again.

The door opens back to the bridge. I quickly hug the defeated-looking engineer. "I see you two worked that out quick." Says Jim, smirking. Everyone but the captain and first officer are freaked out…

"What's everyone looking at?"

"You and Scotty, bones. Now that you two are dating –"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but we're not-"

"Oh… Sorry for jumping to conclusions." There's a moment of a very awkward silence. "I'll see you two during lunch. For now… why don't you both go to your quarters. I think it's best you both spend some time by yourselves." Scotty and I both obey and go directly to our quarters. _We do not pass go, and we don't collect two hundred dollars._

**Author's note: Hi. Fail, I know. I've been having a lot of boyfriendissues lately..****. On the **_bright_** side, it wasn't late and I got criticised. :D Don't you just love monopoly references? What'd you guys think? Better, good, okay, eh, bad, terrible, my eyes are burning, go die in a fire? I'm very interested in your opinions, although, yes, your criticism is quite appreciated, also. Anywho… D: Since when is that not a word! Microsoft lies! :O **_**My unicorn is trying to eat my elephant's mane**_**! Bad unicorn! Oh, wait… reverse that statement. Please. :) - me **_**still**_** hyped up on **_**sugar. - I like sugar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kirk's POV ( Author's note: I'm special. :P Not really, but I felt like putting this part in the captain's perspective. Please don't hate me.)**

I haven't seen McCoy since I sent him to his quarters yesterday. I told the doctors at medical I gave him another day off. Poor guy. I wonder how he's doing.. I'm gonna go see how he is. "Spock, you have the con." He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question anything.

...

I knock on McCoy's door.

"Who is it?" I hear him yell through the door.

"It's Jim." The door opens. "What happened to you, Bones?" I ask, surprised at how bad he looks. It looks like he's been crying since yesterday.

"Scotty." I hate it when he gives me one word answers.

"What happened between you two?" I ask, as we stand there somewhat awkwardly.

"That's none of your damn business, Jim.." Whispers Bones, so I ignore it as if I didn't even hear it. "I turned him down… Did you see how dejected he looked? _I_ did that to him, Jim… _I_ did it, dammit… Am I a bad person?" Is he serious? I think he's serious…

"What? No, Bones! Of course not! Everyone gets rejected sometime in their life, but… Why'd you kiss him?"

"I was _drunk_." He says, matter-of-factly. We walk over and sit on his bed. I look at him, knowing he's lying. He sighs, giving in. "I really do like him, Jim. I just.." He pauses, crying into his elbow, which is on my shoulder. "I've been having engineers being _carried_ into sickbay every five freakin' seconds… I don't know what I'd do if it was him… I wouldn't be able to handle it… but, I don't think I'll be able to handle it with the last words I ever said to him basically being: 'I like you, but I'm not going to date you because I'm in love with the captain.' either."

"Wait, what?" Bones waves it off as if unimportant. "Why didn't you tell me you like me before?" I pout, pouting comes naturally to me.

"Dammit Jim! Don't play dumb with me. You like Spock, and we all know it!" McCoy yells, deprived of his sleep.

"Everyone on this ship really does like me, don't they?" I laugh and he nods as if I'm just saying the obvious. "Look, Bones. If I talk to Scotty for you, will you give him a chance?"

"I don't know if I can, Jim. How would Joanna feel about it? I can't just forget about her, you know that Jim!"

"_I _know you can, Bones. You love him, you just don't register that yet. And, Joanna, will love him. I promise." He sits up, and props his elbows on his knees. "What are you so scared of, Bones?"

"I'm scared of a repeat of my last relationship, Jim. I don't know what I'd do if he and I broke up. This would become one really awkward place for the both of us, and you would be in the middle of it all."

"But you do love him, right?"

"Of course I do, Jim! You should know that right of the damn bat! but…"

"No, Bones. No 'buts'. You love him, that's that. I'm talking to him for you, no getting out of it. Have a nice day. Report to medical as soon as you're ready, they miss you." I leave McCoy's room. He's looking up surprisingly… amused? "I'll never understand our CMO. He's unique. He really is."

**Author's note: Yippee! :D How'd you like this chapter? I'm working on the next one, but I'm still going through a bit of a tough time… Is it just me, or are these chapters somehow getting longer and longer? *I need your help! I need a unique planet name. If you have a suggestion, review/pm me, **_**please**_**. I've tried a few but they don't quite fit for what I want. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. :D If people are still reading this, please don't complain about my weirdness... **

**I was re-reading chapter five and it was so weird! I had to write Joanna's name in there, and I didn't even realize how awkward that was for me until I re-read it. My name's Joanna, so when I saw that in there I was like – 'wait, what?'. Only to realize, 'oh, right. McCoy's daughter. I got ya now'. I wish you all could've seen my face!**

**To the point-**

**McCoy's POV**

I'm sitting on my bed, elbows propped up on my knees. I'm crying into my hands. Swish, my door slides open.

"Leonard?" Says Scotty, walking into my room.

"Hi, Scotty. What's up?" I say, wiping my face with my hand, and start staring up at him.

"Captain Kirk said you wanted to see me." Scotty says, taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"Dammit, Jim…" I say in a whisper.

"Is it a bad time?"

"No.. Now's as good a time as any, I guess." I lie.

"You've been crying. Why?"

"I feel bad about turning you down, Scotty. I really do. I just… Can't go through my last relationship again, and I'm scared that's how this is going to turn out." Scotty puts his arm around me.

"Len, I won't let it turn out like that. I promise." I fall on my back, taking Scotty down with me.

"I know… I'm just scared of everything lately…" I turn on my side, facing Scotty.

"Doctor, you and me, there's nothing to worry about." I sigh. Between him and Jim, I think I'm gonna need to be in a freakin' crazy hospital by the end of the day.

"I know…" I lay my head on his chest, and listen to his heartbeat. "Scotty… We both know how I feel about you, but I'm still not sure I'm ready for a relationship, yet…"

"What's the rush?" I stare, confused. "Take all the time you need. Just, please, don't ignore me in the meantime." I smile, and fall asleep.

…

I wake up, with Scotty no longer under me. I get up, take off my shirt and put on a clean one. I get a clean pair of pants, and then I slip on my boots as I head to sickbay.

…

"Doctor McCoy, are you alright?" Asks Christine.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing. It's just.. You were gone for two days and then you come back looking a bit happier than normal." She pauses for a moment. "Oh, here." Christine hands me a handheld PADD. "Someone left a note for you." I read the PADD that says: 'Take all the time you need, Leonard. I'm here anytime if you need me'. I smile bigger, damn engineer's gonna be the death of me. "A girlfriend?"

"What? No." I say, blushing. She's probably taking it as a 'yes, but I won't admit to that' look, though.

**End.**

**Author's note: Howdy there, partner. :) **_Once again_**, I ask…. What do you think so far? Fascinating, interesting, eyebrow raise, choke on your own spit, *insert Vulcan death grip on author here*, go drink some red matter and then come tell me how it went? I'm interested in knowing your opinions, please, don't hide them from me. Chapter…. 8 Will see you next week. (there is no chapter 7, it doesn't like me) Yes, I said next week, and I'm sorry. I have to go on vacation to the middle of nowhere, east somethin' or other. We leave tomorrow and I don't think I'll have time to put it up. :( Have a nice week.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm back - with chapter 8! **

**McCoy's POV**

I put the PADD I'm working on down on the desk in front of me. Two days of medical reports is a lot to have to catch up on. I take a few minutes to stretch, and then I sit back down, pen in hand, staring at the door. Dammit, McCoy! Stop worrying so much… He's the best engineer _on_ this damned ship, he knows how to avoid getting injured. Don't be so worried about him…

I pick the PADD up again, and resume the work that needs to get done. I'm tapping my foot on the floor, nervous; regardless if I think he can take care of himself. They say the same things about Jim; 'He can take care of himself, he's the best captain we have!' - And then he ends up in medical anyway. I laugh to myself. He's the _only _captain we have. My thoughts are disrupted by the sound of sickbay's door opening – once again, revealing Jim shoving a red apple down his throat.

"Hi, Bones. Enjoying being back at work? Is it a lot of work to catch up on? Are you ready to beam down to a planet at any given time?" I take a few minutes to process everything he's saying, as he's walking closer to the desk I'm sitting at.

"One question at a time, Jim! Are you trying to make my damn brain hurt?" I say, a very audible aggravation sounding in my voice.

"You, Scotty, Spock and I are getting ready to beam down to a planet in a few hours. Be ready, be in your dress uniform."

"My dress uniform? What for?"

"It's a 'Welcome to the Federation of Planets' party, and so Spock said we need to wear our dress uniforms." Jim says, taking another chunk out of his apple.

"Great… now we're listening to the pointy eared bastard again.." I think out loud.

"It's not so bad, is it? He's a great guy, Bones."

"The bastard _marooned_ you on Delta Vega! That doesn't seem like a great guy to me, Jim!" I yell, standing up.

"Hey! If it weren't for me being marooned, you would never have met Scotty, so cool it! I'll call you to the bridge an hour prior to beaming down. Come dressed up, and lose the attitude, Bones." I can tell he's not joking for once. Note to self: don't show negative emotion toward the Vulcan around Jim.

…

I dig out my dress uniform reluctantly. I hate this thing… I take a minute to examine it, before I head to the bathroom, shower, and change. I start walking toward the bridge, pulling at my shirt, which is clinging to my chest. I wonder what Scotty looks like in a dress uniform..?

**Author's note: Yes, you do still have to wait to find out what I named that planet. Thanks for a**_**ll**_** the **_**great**_** suggestions, by the way. - me not being serious. I was gone for a week and I didn't get a single one! :P**


	8. Chapter 8 12

**Author's note: Chapter 8 ½. It didn't wanna be written. :( Anyway.. To anyone who may still be interested in reading this: Don't worry, you'll all be happy soon. I think. Maybe. **

I walk into the bridge, only to find that Scotty, Spock, and Jim are all waiting for me. So _that's_ what he looks like in a dress uniform. I could get used to that.

"Hey, Bones. Glad you could make it." I smile awkwardly and nod. "We, as a group, need to go over a few things before we leave."

"Is this not the conversation you and I already had, Captain?"

"Yes, it is, Spock. However, I haven't had it with these two, yet. I would appreciate it if you would be patient and sit through the conversation again."

"Fascinating." There was a moment of silence. "Of course I can." Kirk smiles.

"So, boys. Leronia is a pretty violent planet, and I, personally, don't understand why we now have it as a Federation Planet. Do not, under any circumstances, get on a Leronian's bad side. You will regret it, I promise you that. We cannot have any casualties here. If I have to drag, or carry, anyone back on this ship for getting in a fight, I will not be the happy captain you see before you. Okay, boys. Let's go."

We step into the turbo lift and head for the transporter room. Damn good thing I'm not claustrophobic.. I see Scotty staring at me, so I send him a 'Yes, I'm still alive and breathing' look. He looks relieved as he looks away.

…

I get in the transporter, reluctantly. "Crazy way to travel. Spreading a man's molecules all over the universe." Scotty puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. Jim and Spock are staring at us, unsure what to think. "Well, Jim? Are we beaming down or not?"

"What? Oh, right." He takes a few seconds to register everything. "Energize."

…

We're beamed down to the surface, and we see the inhabitants. "They're blue?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Doctor. It appears they are." Says Spock, in a monotone voice. We start walking towards the Ambassador.

"Ambassador? I am captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"Captain Kirk. I am Ambassador Vaahzuc. Welcome to my planet. We are prepared to remove you, should you cause trouble. Enjoy it here, Captain." We smile and walk off.

That… Vaahzuc is weird. I sit down, in one of the less populated areas. Before I know it, a Leronian is approaching me.

"Hello, sir. I am XiaShul."

"Leonard McCoy." I say, trying to sound friendly.

"You have.. two names? Which do you go by?"

"I go by whatever people call me." She looks confused, so I elaborate. "Some people call me Leonard, or Len. That is my first name. Some people call me McCoy, it is my last name. My Grandfather calls me Horatio, which is my middle name. And some people call me Doctor, because it's my job title. And then there's Jim. He calls me Bones." I take a drink of whatever it is they gave us.

"Bones? Why does he call you Bones?"

"It's a nickname." I pause. "A name your given because someone is fond of you."

"Here, we only have one name, and a job title. My father is Chief Zhaonuc, and my uncle is Ambassador Vaahzuc." Out of the corner of my eye, I see some Leronian picking a fight with Scotty. I turn my head, suddenly to see what's going on. "That is Taoluch. He is one of the more violent of our species." She points to Scotty. "Is he your friend?"

"I guess you could say that. Taoluch won't actually, _hit_ him, will he?"

"He will." She says, calmly, although showing fear and sadness.

**Author's note: This chapter was getting too long! It didn't wanna be short, so I cut it off here. *evil smile***


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Welcome back, again.**

**I understand that this is basically script, and I'm sorry if you have a problem with that. In my mind, it's easier to read this way, because, in your head, you can see it more like 'deleted scenes'. This helps me to envision it more, so I'm sorry if it bores you – but I would like to point out, that I don't make you read this. You choose to, so if you don't want to read it, don't. I'm fine with that. It will not offend me if anyone chooses to forget about this story because it's 'script'; but, like I said, it's easier, in my mind, to think of it more like 'deleted scenes'. As for the 'chapters can't be 'too long'' comment; I have problems writing really long chapters. It's how my brain works. I don't have the attention span to write more than 500 – 800 words per chapter, or even read that many words a chapter.**

**If anyone's mad at me for my response, I'm sorry. If I sounded angry, I'm not. I appreciated having someone take time out of their day to try and help me as a writer. I can't always change everything people don't like, though. This is just one of the things I got used to, that I don't think I can change of my writing style.**

**On with the story…**

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see some Leronian picking a fight with Scotty. I turn my head, suddenly to see what's going on. "That is Taoluch. He is one of the more violent of our species." She points to Scotty. "Is he your friend?"_

"_I guess you could say that. Taoluch won't actually, hit him, will he?"_

"_He will." She says, calmly, although showing fear and sadness._

I jump up, quickly and run over to Scotty and Taoluch. "What's going on here?" My question is directed at Taoluch.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. And I want to know why you're ready to bash my friend's head in!"

"He touched me. It is not wise to touch our kind, we do not take it well." I feel like he can see right through to my soul, it's pretty damn creepy.

"He didn't know, dammit! Please, let it go." His hands ball up into fists.

"Let it go? It is not in my nature to just 'let it go'."

"He's in no condition to fight you!" I say, staring at the 8 foot creature standing less than 5 feet away from me.

"Are you, doctor?" he says, as if mocking the title.

"If I say yes, does that get him out of it?" Scotty looks at me.

"Len, don't do it!"

"I make no promises, but most likely." Says the Leronian in a deep voice, a freaky smile forming.

"Fine. You against me. He stays out of this." Scotty looks as if about to cry.

As Taoluch and I start to fight, I realize that I'm just lucky I move quicker; I get hit in the stomach, him just barely getting me, and yet I think he broke a rib or two anyway.

…

I wake up in sickbay, with Scotty sleeping in the chair next to the bed. I feel like I was crushed by a giant hammer. I grunt, in pain, as I sit up; which wakes Scotty. "Shouldn't you be on the engineering deck?" I ask, my voice barely audible.

"I couldn't work knowing you were this injured. Jim had me working for a few days, but I kept getting distracted." Scotty grabs my hand as I lay back down, the pain too damn much to do otherwise.

"A few days? How long was I out?"

"You were asleep for two weeks; I was starting to get worried." I see the sadness in his eyes. "Why'd you agree to fight him?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in this position." I give a small smile. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this." He gives me an 'it's alright, just don't do it again or I'll kill you' look. Yup. The damn engineer's definitely going to be the death of me. "I love you, Scotty."

"I love you too." I look into his shining eyes, full of emotion.

**Author's note: Hiya. Happy now? Yes, I know the aliens had weird names, but I liked them _because _they were all funky – that, and the funkier the name, the better it fit. Thank you for all your support up until this point.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, my internet was turned off. :( Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

**McCoy's POV**

I'm lying is sickbay, feeling useless. I've been out for two weeks? I wonder how bad I am… "Nurse Chapel?"

"Yes, Leonard?" She comes in, with a PADD in her hands.

"What all is wrong with me?" I ask, even though I'm scared to hear the result. I laugh to myself. What isn't wrong with me…

"You're really lucky Scotty stepped in when he did. You –"

"Scotty did what?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know the details. You'll have to ask the captain. But, I was saying… You have multiple bruises covering your body. You have three cracked ribs," That explains the pain in my stomach… "You fractured your right radius, and you bruised your left femur and patella." And there's the explanation for not being able to move my legs well…

"So what, one or two more weeks until I can get out of here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." That's just great. What am I supposed to do, stay on this damn bed 24/7? I just wanna get out of here! I look over and see the door slide open.

"Hey, Bones. I see you're awake. When'd you wake up?" He says, walking towards me and sitting in the chair Scotty vacated.

"I've been awake for a few hours now. What's going on? Is the ship alright? What are we doing? What happened to me? Chapel said Scotty interfered, what's up with that!"

"One question at a time, Bones! Are you trying to make my damn brain hurt?" I laugh at Jim trying to quote me. "The ship's fine. We're just, sailing until we're given orders of where to go. You got maimed by a Leronian. And Scotty pulled the dude off of you because he was trying to beat your bones into pudding." Jim laughs a bit as he finishes.

"Did he get injured?"

"He has a bruise the size of the dude's hand on his stomach, and he had a pretty badly bruised face, but that healed pretty quick." I can feel myself getting sick. "On a lighter note… You missed the most hilarious conversation ever."

"What do you mean, Jim?"

"Uhura and Spock broke up. I would reenact it for you if I could, but I can't."

I smile – to the best of my ability, anyway. "So, what. You and the Vulcan dating now?"

"Not yet, but can you two please try and get along? I don't want my boyfriend and my best friend to hate each other's guts." Jim pouts.

"Fine. I'll be nice to the damn Vulcan." Jim smiles, he has his 'victory is mine' face. "Dammit, Jim.. You're just too happy about that."

"Spock said he'll come visit if he gets the chance – which I'll make sure he gets. Have you talked to Scotty?"

"Yeah. He was here when I woke up." He gives me his 'are you two dating yet' face combined with his 'how'd it go' smile. I talk right when he opens his mouth. "Yes, Jim. We're dating." He opens his mouth again. "Yes, Jim. I _can_ read your mind.

He scowls at me.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"I thought if anyone had to be carried to the ship you weren't going to be very happy?"

"Technically, I said if I have to carry anyone on the ship for getting on a Leronian's bad side I wouldn't be happy. You did neither. You were protecting Scotty, meaning you weren't on the dude's bad side. And I wasn't the one who carried you. Scotty insisted that he did, despite his injuries. He really blames himself for all this."

I bite my bottom lip, attempting not to cry. Jim puts his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds, and then goes to resume his position in the bridge.

**Author's note: Sorry. I wrote this at like, five in the morning. Only one more left!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Anyone excited about this last chapter? I probably won't put any Star trek stuff up for a little bit. I'm going to be too busy with some Supernatural stories. Anyway..**

**McCoy's POV**

I wake up, only to find Spock sitting beside me, waiting for me to wake up. "Good Morning, Spock?"

"Doctor. Jim sent me down to talk to you, and insisted that I not return until I do." Dammit, Jim… Are you trying to kill me? "Doctor, I do believe your act of engaging in combat was quite illogical. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"I didn't want Scotty coming back and being like, this."

"I do believe that Mr. Scott was in a better condition than you. Is there any reason you would believe otherwise?"

"No, Spock. I was just trying to keep him safe."

"Forgive me for asking about your personal life, Doctor. But, due to recent events, I must ask. Are you two in a relationship?" The doors slide open, revealing Scotty.

"Yes, Spock. I believe we are." I say, smiling, as Spock turns around an sees Scotty.

"I will leave you two alone. I'll be on the bridge if you need me." And with that, the pointy eared bastard leaves. I don't know how long I'll be able to go without making fun of the damn Vulcan…

"Hi, Scotty. What brings you to sickbay?" I say, as Scotty walks over and takes a seat.

"I talked to nurse Chapel while you were asleep. She said we can take you to your quarters until you heal, if you'd prefer."

"Honestly, I'd love that. But how am I supposed to get there?"

"If you'd really like to, I've agreed to carry you."

"I don't wanna make you do that!" I say, him picking me up anyway.

"I don't care. You'd rather be in your room, I'm gonna get you there." He says, laughing a bit.

I give in, laying my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes and take a few moments to breathe. I could get used to this.. Well, not being injured, but being this close to Scotty. We get to my room and the door slides open. He walks over to my bed and carefully lays me down.

"Thank you." He smiles at me. "Scotty, I mean it. This really means a lot to me." I say, holding his hand.

"I know. Get some sleep, I'll be back later to check on you." Still holding my hand, he gives me a quick kiss on my forehead before he leaves.

He's my miracle. It was a long and lonely road, but I got there. I can't believe how lucky I am…

**~one week later.**

My eyes open, slowly, as I begin to wake up. I see the shadow of a figure leaning up against the wall, head down. "Hello?" I say, with no response. I slowly get up and walk over to the person. "Scotty, what are you doing here?" I ask, reaching towards him. He jumps, awakening.

"What? Oh! Good morning!" He says, turning on the lights and then practically tackling me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be the first to welcome you to your first day back at work!"

"Oh, right.. That's today."

"Captain Kirk wants you on call today – in other words… He wants you to ease back into it and start your first day being on the bridge."

"Would you like to walk me up there?" I ask, knowing he will.

"I'd love to." We stand there, staring at each other. I step closer to him, not breaking eye contact until he has me in his warm embrace. We both back away slowly, so I give him a quick kiss before we go to work.

…

The turbo lift door opens, and Scotty and I both step out onto the bridge. "Bones!" Jim says, tackling me to the ground. I wince, having Jim's knee in my stomach. "Sorry.. I'm glad you made it! We've missed you." He says, showing off his pouting face. I resume my position behind Jim's chair. "so, Bones. How's it going with your boyfriend?"

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a teenage girl! I don't wanna talk about my relationship in front of my coworkers." Jim laughs.

"Bones is back everybody!"

**Author's note: Awesome place to end, right? This is the last chapter of this story – partially because nothing else wanted to be written. *no offense to any teenage girl who may be reading this.  
>Questions, comments, criticism, message me!<strong>


End file.
